1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a fastener for readily securing expansion cards to the enclosure.
2. Prior Art
Almost all commercial computers provide a number of expansion slots that allow users to install optional computer cards such as network cards, sound cards, SCSI cards, and so on. Conventionally, expansion cards are secured in a computer enclosure one by one, using bolts. A tool is also required when locking the expansion cards to the enclosure. This procedure is inconvenient and time-consuming. On a computer assembly line, repeated delays caused by this procedure can disrupt manufacture.
Thus modified computer enclosures have been developed. A typical enclosure includes a rear panel and a slot cover attachable to the rear panel. In assembly, a side of each expansion card is fastened to the slot cover. The slot cover is then secured to expansion slots formed in the computer enclosure, using bolts. Even though only a small number of bolts are required, this procedure is still unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Examples of conventional computer enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,867, 4,971,563 and 4,873,395.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a fastener which readily secures expansion cards to the enclosure.
To achieve the above object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention includes a rear panel and a fastener. The rear panel includes an expansion card bracket, a pair of pivot slots and a convex portion. The bracket defines a plurality of expansion slots adapted for providing access to expansion cards. The fastener includes a pair of tabs inserted into the pivot slots of the rear panel, and a latch. The latch engages at the convex portion, thereby securing both the fastener and every expansion card to the bracket of the rear panel. A pin is inserted into the fastener and the bracket, for enhancing the engagement of the fastener with the bracket of the rear panel. Every expansion card is thereby firmly secured to the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: